wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wehikuł czasu/06
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział VI. Może się to wam wyda dziwne, lecz dopiero po upływie dwu dni mogłem pójść po nowo znalezionej nici przewodniej w kierunku jedynie właściwej drogi. Czułem szczególną odrazę do tych białych ciał, które istotnie miały półspłowiałą barwę robaków tudzież innych rzeczy przechowywanych w spirytusie w muzeum zoologicznym i były odrażająco zimne w dotknięciu. Na odrazie mej zaciążył, być może, w znacznym stopniu wpływ uroczych Elojów, których wstręt do Morloków zaczynałem już teraz rozumieć. Następnej nocy źle spałem. Prawdopodobnie zdrowie moje było cokolwiek nadwerężone. Ogarnęły mnie troska i zwątpienie. Raz czy dwa uczułem silny strach, bez dostatecznego powodu. Pamiętam, że po cichu wsunąłem się do wielkiej sali, gdzie w świetle księżyca spali mali ludzie — tej nocy Weena była razem z nimi — i czułem się uspokojony ich obecnością. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni księżyc przebył właśnie ostatnią kwadrę, noce były coraz ciemniejsze i zaraz też owe brzydkie twory podziemi, te białe lemury, to nowe robactwo ukazywało się tłumniej. Przez owe dni czułem się jak ktoś, kto usiłuje wymknąć się nieuniknionemu obowiązkowi. Czułem, że wehikuł czasu odzyskać można tylko przez odważne wkroczenie do tych tajemniczych podziemi; a jednak tajemnicom tym nie śmiałem zajrzeć w oczy! Byłoby inaczej, gdybym miał towarzysza. Czułem się bowiem tak straszliwie osamotniony, iż przestraszało mnie nawet zejście na dół, w ciemności studni. Nie opuszczała mnie, zechciejcie to zrozumieć, świadomość nieustannie grożącego mi niebezpieczeństwa. Lecz właśnie ów niepokój i niepewność pchały mnie coraz dalej w moich poszukiwaniach. Idąc na południowy zachód ku wsi, którą teraz nazywają Combe Wood, zauważyłem w oddali, w kierunku dziewiętnastowiecznego Banstead, duży zielony budynek różniący się znacznie od wszystkich dotąd widzianych. Był on największy z oglądanych przeze mnie pałaców lub ruin; fasadę miał w stylu wschodnim, a połyskliwa jego, bladozielona powierzchnia miała zielononiebieski odcień, właściwy pewnemu gatunkowi chińskiej porcelany. Owa odmienność w wyglądzie zewnętrznym budynku nasunęła mi myśl o odmiennym charakterze jego użyteczności; postanowiłem dotrzeć doń i zbadać. Ale że dzień chylił się już ku końcowi, a do celu doszedłbym dopiero po długiej i męczącej wędrówce, odłożyłem wyprawę na dzień następny i powróciłem do radosnych powitań i pieszczot małej Weeny. Nazajutrz wiedziałem już, że moja ciekawość poznania pałacu była tylko próbą oszukania samego siebie, próbą uniknięcia wyprawy, której się lękałem. Wreszcie powiedziałem sobie, że zejdę w podziemia bez dalszego już odkładania na później, i wczesnym rankiem udałem się do studni w pobliżu granitowych ruin. Mała Weena biegła ze mną. Pląsała przy mym boku aż do studni, lecz gdy ujrzała, że nachylam się nad zrębem i spoglądam w dół, okazała dziwny niepokój. — Do widzenia, mała Weeno — powiedziałem całując ją i stanąwszy przy samej studni zacząłem macać po ścianie, szukając szczebli do schodzenia. Muszę przyznać, że robiłem to śpiesznie, w obawie, aby mnie nie opuściła odwaga! Weena z początku patrzyła zdziwiona. Potem krzyknęła żałośnie, rzuciła się ku mnie i zaczęła swymi drobnymi rączętami ciągnąć mnie w górę. Sądzę, że jej opór raczej pobudzał mnie do wytrwania w postanowieniu. Odepchnąłem ją, może zbyt brutalnie, i po chwili byłem już w gardzieli studni. Ujrzałem jej twarz wyrażającą śmiertelne przerażenie i uśmiechnąłem się, aby jej dodać otuchy, po czym spojrzałem w dół na wątłe szczeble, po których miałem zejść... Aby dostać się w głąb studni, musiałem przebyć około dwustu jardów. Schodziłem po prętach metalowych, osadzonych w ścianach studni, a ponieważ były one obliczone na ciężar istot mniejszych i lżejszych niż ja, szybko więc zdrętwiałem cały i zmęczyłem się schodzeniem. I nie tylko się zmęczyłem! Jeden z prętów nagle zgiął się pod moim ciężarem i zawisłem nad ciemną otchłanią. Przez chwilę wisiałem na jednej ręce. Przygoda ta odebrała mi zupełnie chęć spoczynku. Jakkolwiek czułem silny ból w rękach i krzyżu, spuszczałem się na dół bez chwili przerwy, chwytając się wciąż haków jak najszybszymi ruchami. Spoglądając ku górze widziałem otwór studni — niewielki błękitny krążek — a w nim jedną samotną gwiazdkę. Głowa Weeny zaznaczała się okrągłym ciemnym punktem. Stuk i łoskot machiny stał się w dole głośniejszy i coraz bardziej ogłuszał. Wszystko prócz małego krążka w górze tonęło w czarnych ciemnościach, a gdym spojrzał w górę, Weeny już nie było. Uczułem przygnębiający smutek. Pomyślałem, czyby nie rzucić tego podziemnego świata i nie powrócić na górę. Ale nawet kiedym tak myślał, nie przestawałem schodzić na dół. Wreszcie, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, ujrzałem w ciemnościach po prawej ręce, w odległości stopy, niewielki otwór w ścianie. Gdym weń wpełznął, poznałem, że jest to otwór wąskiego poziomego tunelu, w którym mógłbym się położyć i odpocząć. Czas już było o tym pomyśleć. Bolały mnie ręce, czułem kurcz w krzyżu i drżałem wskutek długotrwałej obawy przed upadkiem. Oprócz tego nieprzeniknione ciemności przykro oddziaływały na mój wzrok... Wciąż słychać było łoskot machiny pompującej powietrze. Nie wiem, jak długo leżałem. Obudziła mnie ręka łagodnie głaszcząca po twarzy. Zrywając się w ciemnościach schwyciłem zapałki i, zapaliwszy jedną z nich pośpiesznie, ujrzałem trzy białe istoty pochylające się nade mną, a podobne do tej, jaką widziałem był na ziemi koło ruin. Wszystkie uskoczyły szybko przed światłem. Ponieważ prawdopodobnie żyły zawsze w nieprzejrzanym mroku, oczy ich miały nienormalną wielkość i wrażliwość tak jak źrenice ryb głębinowych i w taki sam sposób odbijały światło. Nie wątpię, że widziały mnie w tej bezbrzeżnej ciemności i, jak sądzę, nie mnie bynajmniej lękały się, lecz światła. Skoro potarłem zapałkę, aby im się przyjrzeć, uciekły natychmiast w ciemne kanały i tunele, z których oczy ich błyskały dziwacznie ku mnie. Chciałem zawołać na uciekających, lecz język ich był widocznie różny od języka ludu z powierzchni ziemi, tak iż pozostawiony samemu sobie jeszcze raz pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie — dać spokój wszystkiemu. Powiedziałem sobie jednak po chwili: „Musisz teraz zbadać to wszystko’’, i poszedłem wzdłuż tunelu w stronę, skąd dochodził rosnący wciąż odgłos machiny. Tym razem ściany jakby się rozstąpiły przede mną i znalazłem się na dużej otwartej przestrzeni. Zapaliwszy zapałkę dostrzegłem, iż znajduję się w sklepionej grocie, której głąb nurzała się w ciemnościach. Widok, jaki mogłem ogarnąć wzrokiem, sięgał tak daleko, jak daleko rozpraszało mrok światło z płomienia zapałki. Wspomnienia moje będą z konieczności bardzo mgliste. Pamiętam jednak, że z ciemności tej wyrastały olbrzymie kształty, podobne do wielkich machin, i rzucały dziwne czarne cienie, w których ukrywali się przed światłem podobni do duchów Morlokowie. Ciężkie powietrze przepełniał mdły zapach świeżej krwi. W głębi stał niewielki stół z białego metalu, a na nim leżało coś podobnego do mięsa. Morlokowie byli mięsożerni! Pamiętam, że nawet w tamtej chwili zastanawiałem się, które to z wielkich zwierząt mogło jeszcze dochować się do owych czasów i dostarczyć krwawej masy, na którą patrzyłem? Wszystko kłębiło się w mym umyśle: ciężki zapach, olbrzymie, niejasne kształty, wstrętne postacie przyczajone w cieniu i czekające na zapadnięcie ciemności, aby na nowo dobrać się do mnie. W tej chwili zapałka się dopaliła parząc mi palce i upadła znacząc się czerwoną plamką w ciemności. Pomyślałem teraz, jak źle zaopatrzyłem się na podobną wyprawę. Gdy puszczałem się w podróż na wehikule czasu, jechałem w tym nierozsądnym przekonaniu, że ludzie przyszłości będą bez wątpienia stali nieskończenie wyżej od nas pod każdym względem. Pojechałem bez broni, bez lekarstw, bez papierosów — do których chwilami tęskniłem straszliwie — nawet bez zapałek. Gdybym przynajmniej pomyślał o aparacie fotograficznym! Podczas tej wycieczki mógłbym sobie w jednej sekundzie zaświecić, zdjąć obraz świata podziemnego i potem już przyglądać mu się do woli. Niestety — nic już nie mogłem zmienić i stałem tam jedynie z taką bronią i taką siłą, jakimi obdarzyła mnie przyroda: rękoma, nogami i zębami. Do tego miałem jeszcze cztery zapałki: oto wszystko, co mi zostało, lękałem się jednak chodzić po ciemku wśród tych wszystkich machin. A kiedym ostatnio zapalał zapałkę, przekonałem się też, że zapas mój jest na wyczerpaniu. Nie przyszło mi na myśl aż do tej chwili, że trzeba oszczędzać światło, i zmarnowałem prawie pół pudełka dla wprawienia w podziw owych Podsłonecznych, dla których ogień był nowością. Teraz, jak mówię, zostały mi tylko cztery zapałki. Gdy tak stałem w ciemnościach, jakaś ręka dotknęła mojej, chude palce zaczęły przesuwać się po mojej twarzy i poczułem nadzwyczaj nieprzyjemną woń. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę dookoła oddech całego tłumu tych strasznych istot. Czułem, jak jedni delikatnie usiłują wyciągnąć mi z rąk pudełko, jak inni znowu z tyłu szperają w odzieży. Dotknięcia niewidzialnych stworzeń, usiłujących rozpoznać tajemniczą istotę, sprawiały mi niezmierną przykrość. Nagle w ciemności zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie znam wcale sposobu ich myślenia i działania. Krzyknąłem więc, jak tylko mogłem najsilniej. Odskoczyli, ale wkrótce spostrzegłem, że znowu się zbliżają. Teraz już przystąpili śmielej, dziwacznie coś szepcząc do siebie. Otrząsnąłem się gwałtownie, krzyknąłem ochrypłym już głosem. Tym razem nie bardzo się nastraszyli, a gdy zbliżali się do mnie znowu, usłyszałem dziwne ich chichoty. Przyznam się, że ogarnęła mnie straszliwa trwoga. Postanowiłem zaświecić zapałkę i wymknąć się pod osłoną jej blasku. Tak też uczyniłem, a przedłużając blask płomienia przez zapalenie kawałka papieru wyjętego z kieszeni dostałem się szczęśliwie do wąskiego tunelu. Zaledwie się tam wcisnąłem, światło zgasło. W ciemnościach słyszałem szmer ścigających mnie Morloków, jakby szum liści na wietrze; słyszałem ich dreptanie, jakby odgłos padającego deszczu. W jednej chwili pochwyciło mnie mnóstwo rąk; nie ulegało wątpliwości, że chcieli mnie wciągnąć na powrót. Znowu zaświeciłem zapałkę i migałem nią przed ich oślepionymi oczami. Nie wystawicie sobie, jak odrażająco i nieludzko wyglądali: blade twarze bez podbródków, wielkie, bez powiek, czerwonoszare oczy. Oślepli i zdziczali wpatrywali się we mnie. Nie po to jednak zatrzymałem się, aby im się przyglądać. Cofnąłem się więc znowu, a gdy mi zgasła druga zapałka, zapaliłem trzecią. Płonęła przez cały czas, póki nie dotarłem do otworu studni. Położyłem się na brzegu, bo od ogłuszającego łoskotu wielkiej pompy na dole dostałem zawrotu głowy. Następnie po omacku poszukałem wystających haków, gdy tymczasem niewidzialne ręce pochwyciły mnie za nogi... i gwałtownie pociągnęły w tył. Zapaliłem ostatnią zapałkę: i ta prędko zgasła. Lecz teraz już trzymałem się mocno szczebla osadzonego w ścianie; gwałtownym kopnięciem uwolniłem się ze straszliwych szponów i zacząłem szybko wspinać się do góry. Stali patrząc i mrugając — wszyscy z wyjątkiem jednego łotra, który ścigał mnie przez czas jakiś i najbezczelniej w świecie ściągnął mi but jako łup wojenny. Wydawało mi się, gdym się wspinał, że szczeble ciągną się w nieskończoność. Na ostatnim dwudziestym czy trzydziestym szczeblu dostałem straszliwych mdłości. Z największym już tylko trudem mogłem się był utrzymać. Kilka jardów nieludzko walczyłem z omdleniem, kilka razy zakręciło mi się w głowie, ogarniało mnie przemożne wrażenie, że spadam. W końcu jednak wydobyłem się jakoś z czeluści studni i wywlokłem poza obręb zwalisk na oślepiające słońce.ogarniało mnie przemożne wrażenie, że spadam. W końcu jednak wydobyłem — fragment uzupełniony przez redakcję WL na podstawie tekstu angielskiego; w wydaniu polskim w tym miejscu brakuje jednego wersu druku. Zdania te w oryginale brzmiały następująco: Several times my head swam, and I felt all the sensations of falling. At last, however, I got over the well-mouth somehow, and staggered out of the ruin into the blinding sunlight. edytorski Upadłem na twarz. Nawet ziemia miała zapach przyjemny i czysty. Potem... zapamiętałem Weenę całującą mi ręce i głosy stojących nade mną Elojów. Czas jakiś byłem nieprzytomny. ----